The Stranger That Came Home
by SkittlesAreAwesome
Summary: Songfic.  Draco waits for his father. And the pain that follows.  Spans over a few years.


A/N - I know, I said that I'd have a fic up about 2 months ago *hides* don't hurt me! I haven't finished that one /yet/ but it could be up tonight, since I'm trying to be productive since I'm bored, it's the holidays, there's no decent telly on and my (new) rook's hurting baaad. This just came to me today, and it's my first song fic, and is gonna be super angst-y (I think) Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.<p>

* * *

><p>All lyrics from 'Trophy Father's Trophy Son' - Sleeping With Sirens<p>

I chopped them up a bit xD

* * *

><p><em>Father, father, tell me where have you been?<em>

_It's been hell not having you here_

_I've been missing you so bad_

_And you don't seem to care_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_

_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

A young Draco Malfoy. Waiting for his father to come home. He hoped he did, unlike some nights. He hoped it was **his** father, not the stranger that had recently taken his place. The stranger looked like his father. Draco knew it wasn't. The stranger didn't seem to care for Draco, didn't care that Draco waited up for him to come home. When the stranger came home, Draco was ignored.

_Do you even miss us?_

_Your bottle's your mistress_

_I need to know, I need to know_

Screaming. Shouted curses. His mother sobbing - begging for it to stop. Draco knew to keep out of the way. He hated that he couldn't do anything. Why couldn't he stop his 'father'? He'd tried; ended up making it worse.

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_I will try to understand_

Who was this man? Why did he hurt those he supposedly loved? Draco had often wondered if it was his fault, that his father got so angry. Was it? Draco counted down the days until he got to leave the manor - the place that reminded him everyday of his and his mother's pain. Why did it have to be them? Of course, Lucius would never explain; Draco knew asking would end in more pain.

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_

_It's been hell not having you_

_Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_

_With no note telling where_

Draco came home from Hogwarts. His mother was there. Lucius was not. No-one knew where he was. 'Doing the Dark Lord's work', somehow set before his downfall, was a common conclusion. Draco didn't know. Draco now didn't care.

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

Back at Hogwarts. Draco insulted the Weasleys. Jealous, of course, but he'd never let on. At Hogwarts, he realised that his family wasn't normal. Everyone else's father didn't disappear for days, sometimes weeks. Everyone else's father didn't hurt them. Everyone else's father wasn't the root of their pain.

_Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_

_But I carry the thought along with you in my mind_

_But is this what you call a family?_

The end of Draco's fifth year. At home again, this time in the presence of the **thing** that had changed his father so drastically: Lord Voldemort. His first night home, and his father forced him into the dining room. The Dark Lord branded Draco with his Mark. Draco didn't even flinch. He held the empty gaze of his father, staring into dull eyes set into a gaunt face. Draco screamed inside as the Mark burned his skin, but he refused to show it. His father looked away, as Draco stared with eyes burning with one thing: he would not become like his father.

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

* * *

><p>AN - Okay, bit different for me, tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy!

P.S - Add me on myHogwarts! I don't bite xD looneyslytherin is my nickname!

P.P.S - If anyone has any requests, send me them?


End file.
